


memento mori (memento morius!!)

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: the title is an accurate representation of every conversation i have with siya
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	memento mori (memento morius!!)

10:23

help help help help help

i am feeling too much

fear is an ever constant heartbeat playing in the back of my mind

science and writing do not go well together because your eyes are on me and suddenly i feel like you are dissecting me you could cut my heart out and i'd let you

when does our story end does it ever really end

is this the epilogue or just a halfway point 

it could be both

do we get a happy ending or did we end already

hope is for suckers

i need to stop hoping for things that are never going to happen

note to self: [redacted] does not care about you. get that through your head, dumbass.

10:30


End file.
